


Cooking

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Food, Kissing, M/M, Patton is bad at cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton tries to make his boyfriend some food, and it doesn't go quite as planned





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon, ""Look, I hate to tell you, but you deserve the truth... your cooking almost killed me last night." (from that long prompt list) With Logicality? Only if you want to though"

Patton hummed happily, putting the final touches on the chili he had made for Logan. Logan wasn't going to get home until much later, and Patton knew that he wouldn't eat if there wasn't food. Usually on late nights, Patton would order some food in advance, but he had some free time, so he thought he'd make something himself! 

Patton looked down at his dish, it hadn't turned out quite like he wanted, but Patton was sure it would taste alright. Anyway Patton was a baker not a cook!

Logan stumbled through the door, the dark apartment greeting his entrance. Logan flipped on the lights, and practicality fell to the fridge, grabbing the dish he knew was for him. He stuck it in the microwave, and grabbed a fork before sitting at his usual seat at the table. Logan took a forkful of the substance that looked vaguely meat like, he tiredly stuck the food in his mouth, before spitting it out. Logan was wide awake now. His tongue burnt from all the salt, and his eyes watered for Newton knows what reason. 

Logan rushed to the sink. He quickly rinsed out his mouth before rubbing his eyes. He could deal with this in the morning.

Logan left the dish there, and went about the rest if his nightly routine, before slipping down next to Patton in bed.

"I am never letting you cook again," Logan whispered before kissing the top of Patton's head.

The morning came far to quickly, but Logan wasn't woken up by his alarm like usual, he was this time awoken by a hand on his forehead.

"Patton?" Logan groaned.

"Oh darling you're awake! Um sorry, I was just worried you were sick. You didn't eat your dinner, and--"

Logan cut Patton of with a wave of his hand. "Look Patton I... hate to tell you this, however you deserve to know the truth of the situation..." Logan took a breath, "Your cooking almost killed me last night."

"Figuratively?"

Logan shook his head, "I'm not quite sure Patton. It was quite horrendous. Please if you are going to cook let me help you?"

Patton flushed, "Oops! Sorry Lo Lo. I don't really cook very often..." 

Logan sighed, "That is why I am offering my help."

Patton's eyes lit up, "Ooo! You can teach me to cook, and I can teach you to bake!"

"Bake?"

Patton giggled, "Yep! Lo, I may not be a good cook, but I was raised on baking!" 

Logan fumbled around finding his glasses, before squinting up at Patton, "I... I have never baked before."

Patton's eyes widened, "Never?! Well now we have to!" Patton leaned down drawing Logan into a soft tender kiss. "I'll make some breakfast, I can't mess that up, get dressed darling, we're going shopping."

Logan flushed, and he felt himself nodding instinctively, and he heard Patton giggle, "Lo! You're not still asleep are you?"

Logan stood up, pulling Patton close, "If I am, I never want to wake up." 

Patton was speechless as Logan brought him in close for another kiss. When they pulled away Logan murmured in Patton's ear, "Try not to singe the toast."

Patton giggled before skipping away, "No promises!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
